Bugs
by Jellicos
Summary: Grissom gets a strange package from Africa and Sara has to be nosy. Silly humor with a CathSara pairing. Femslash, don't like? Don't read:
1. The Bite

**Bugs**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters, settings, etc, etc, are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer, CBS and everyone else except me. I'm not making any profit, just boosting my ego and corrupting innocent tv-show character for my own amusement and twisted enjoyment. And oh, I'm completely and utterly broke. If I had a well paying job, I wouldn't have time to write this. So suing will be at your own expense;)  
Warnings: Gay contents, bad language (including bad grammar and spelling), as well as seriously ooc-behaviour.

**Stage one: The bite**

"You think we should be worried?" Nick asked, fiddling with the empty plastic cup in his hands.

"Because Grissom gets a strange package from Africa? No, never." Warrick replied sarcastically as his eyes darted towards the doorframe leading from the break room to the hallway.

"Probably just bugs." Nick tried to reason.

"Yeah, but what kind of bugs?" Warrick's eyes never left the doorway.

A screech made both men jump.

"What the?" Nick looked at his friend who threw away his magazine as they both sped out the door towards the source of the noise.

"Goddamn hell son of a bitch!" The guys got out into the hall just in time to see a seething Sara Sidle stride out of Grissom's office, holding onto her arm.

"You scared them!" Grissom yelled as he came walking after her.

Nick took a step back on pure instinct and the heads that had peeked out from the labs immediately retreated back to where they came from. Grissom was dead meat.

"Your little bastards bit me!" She yelled, making the usually so calm and collected Gil Grissom hunch down.

"You frightened them." He tried.

"They're fucking bugs!" She yelled back. "I was opening the lid as you told me and the damned things bit me! Do you even know what they are? Am I going to catch something?"

Grissom suddenly looked deep in thought and Sara's eyes widened with shock.

"Grissom, don't tell me…" But he shook his head.

"I know what they are. Well, I'm almost sure I know." As she made a move to punch him, Grissom held up his hands. "I know they're not poisonous!" He said in an unusually high pitched voice.

"Find out what they are." She hissed before turning on her heels.

"Uh-oh." Nick shook his head as Sara stormed past him and Warrick. "I'm glad she's not on my case tonight. She'd have me killed."

"Yeah me too." Warrick said, looking in the direction where Sara had stormed off to. "Do you know whose case she's on?"

"Catherine's." Nick replied in a worried tone.

"Not good." The two men shook their heads and went on with their work. It was going to be a long shift.

"Hey Sara!" Greg's brightly smiling head poked out of his lab door. "I got your results." He said in an alluring voice as he waved a paper in his hand.

"Give me." She walked up to him and tried to snatch the paper from him.

"Give you what exactly?" He smirked at his own sexually charged joke.

"Greg, enough with the sexual innuendoes. You know as well as I do it's never going to happen and frankly I find it insulting that you'd think I was that easy." Greg's face dropped at her words, but he didn't look half as shocked as Sara did. "I…" She stuttered, looking around as if trying to find the reason for her sudden directness on the wall behind her. "Thanks." She snatched the paper form him and made a quick exit out of the lab, leaving a jaw-dropped lab tech starring after her.

What the hell was happening?

Shaking her head, Sara walked through the hallways leading down to her destination.

That was weird. She'd thought it, as so many times before. But this time, instead of making a smart reply, she'd told him exactly what was on her mind.

Guess it was one of those days.

She stopped in front of the lay out room, taking a second to let her eyes wander over the body that was leaning over the microscope. Soft curves hidden under the white lab coat, the strawberry blonde hair pulled back in a lose pony tail, with small strands of lose hair falling into baby blue eyes, slightly hidden behind green rimmed reading glasses.

"Hey Catherine, I got the results from Greg." Acting as if she'd just walked in the door, Sara stepped up to her co-worker and handed her the paper.

"Check this out." The blonde stepped away from the microscope as she took the paper from her hands.

"My pleasure." Sara stopped dead in her tracks. Wow, it happened again! Shit, she hoped Catherine hadn't noticed the undertones. What was with her today? If she was going to keep saying everything that was on her mind, it was going to be a very long shift… and her last one if she was going to say what she was thinking with Catherine Willows in the room. Because Sara's thoughts about Catherine where never suitable for the public. In fact, they where more suitable for the bedroom.

"There are green fibres on this." Sara stated as she peeked into the microscope. "Looks like some form of rubber… or plastic."

"And since when are there green rubber fibres on white satin sheets?" Catherine asked and Sara looked up at her with a smirk.

"Depends on what you do in those sheets." Shit! Shit, shit, shit! She did not say that out loud! But from the slightly stunned look on Catherine's face, she must have. Shit!

"Uhm, yeah, anyway." The blonde looked away and picked up a small plastic zip bag from the table. "I found the same kind of fibres on the suspect's jeans. I'm collecting both samples and sending them over to trace." She picked up a pair of tweezers and a new bag.

"Let me get that." Sara took the tweezers and manoeuvred them towards the green fibres while looking through the microscope.

"So, I heard you had an argument with Grissom's new bugs?" Catherine grinned as she leaned on the table with her hands.

"Argument? The little bastards bit me!" Sara said as she caught the fibres with a triumphant gesture and put them in the little zip lock bag. "I swear, that man's fascination with bugs is nothing but freaky. I may not have the most evolved of social lives, but at least I get turned on by a nice ass, not bugs." Whoa! Way too much information Sidle! This was getting freakier by the minute!

"Never pegged you for an ass person Sara." Catherine said with amusement as she took the bag from her and started labelling it.

"Ass, breast, whatever, they all look good on you." Sara clasped her hand over her mouth as Catherine's head shot up. Holy shit!

"Sorry?" Pen suspended in mid air, Catherine was looking at Sara as if she'd just sprung not only a tail, but horns and a halo too.

"Uh… I… Trace." She quickly grabbed both plastic bags and ran out of the room. Oh god. Oh God! She was screwed, she was so royally screwed! And not in the good way either. What the hell! Why was she suddenly sharing every thought I her mind? This was suicide. Well, since she could never look Catherine in the eye again, work was out of the question.

Maybe she could move to north Hampton. Or Alaska. Alaska was good. It was far away from Catherine. Shit!


	2. The Venom

**Stage two: The venom**

Catherine stood there for a moment, wondering what on earth had just happened.

Had Sara been flirting with her?

"Catherine?" She looked up to see a very scared looking Grissom.

"She's not here." She said before he could even ask. The grey haired man exhaled deeply and sank down on one of the seats.

"Thank god." He sighed.

"What's up?" Catherine was in no mood for one of his little chats right now.

"The bugs." He started looking nervously over his shoulder. "I identified them."

"Oh?" Looking up from her work, Catherine leaned her back against the table to look at him. "And?"

Grissom picked up a paper, obviously printed from the internet, and handed it to her. With a slight frown, she took the paper and glanced at it.

"Gil…" She looked up at him, the shock evident on her face.

"Yeah…" He sighed.

"But, I didn't think that was possible. I mean I've heard about it obviously, interrogation methods in military actions and such, but I never thought…" She looked down at the paper again, making sure she'd read it right. "Truth serum?"

"Not truth serum exactly." Grissom took the paper back, folded it neatly over and over again until it was so small he could have shoved it in his ear. Instead he carefully placed it in his inner pocket, making sure it wasn't visible. "It's a new form of thiopental sodium; it lowers your inhibitions drastically. We don't know much about this variant; it's only found in these specific insects. That's why I was so keen on finding them."

"And now Sara's injected with this serum?" She asked, wanting to get all the facts right.

"Yeah…"

"She shouldn't be here."

"No…"

"You're gonna tell her?"

"No."

"Fine." With a sigh, Catherine went in search of Sara Sidle, who could be anywhere dishing out too much honesty for her own good.

But Catherine had a plan. And she was to going to let this opportunity slide out of her hands.

**  
**


	3. The Infection

_You're on Sam :)  
And thank you all for your wonderful words. Next chapter will be longer, promise;)_

_Love,  
Jellicos._

_-------------------------------------------_

**Stage three: The infection**

Running her hands over her wet face, Sara turned off the tap and pulled a few paper towels from its holder. Ok, she needed to think.

This was fixable. She wasn't completely doomed; it wasn't like she'd said anything that couldn't be taken back. Right?

Wrong!

Leaning against the cold steel of the lockers, she started going over her possibilities.

Well, she could just-

Her thoughts where interrupted abruptly of the sound of footsteps approaching. Please don't let it be Catherine, please don't let it be Catherine…

"So this is where you're hiding?" It's Catherine. And oh, god… that smirk means trouble.

"I'm not hiding, I'm just too embarrasses to face you." Fuck! Sara hid her face in her hands. This was getting worse by the minute.

"Why embarrassed?" Oh, that sweet tone only meant trouble.

"Because I can't seem to keep my mouth shut and if I don't get away from you I'll say something stupid and-" To silence herself, Sara clasped a hand firmly to her mouth.  
Catherine's grin grew wider.

"Have a seat Sara." She offered, but the brunette only shook her head, still with her hand over her mouth.

"Don't be silly." The smirk didn't fade and neither did Sara's suspiciousness.

"I prefer to stand, it's safer." She said between her fingers before firmly placing her hand over her mouth again.

"Safer?" Catherine cocked a brow.

"Yes." Was the only muffled word heard from behind Sara's hand.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous!" Catherine walked over and pulled the hand from Sara's mouth, causing the brunette to pout slightly.

"Hey!" Sara objected, crossing her arms over her chest as to somehow shield herself that way.

"What?" Hands on hips, Catherine dared her to talk. But Sara just zipped her lips shut and shook her head.

"Fine." Sighing and pulling a hand through her blonde hair, Catherine pulled her jacket and car keys from her locker. "Let's go."

"What- Where are we going?" Sara looked at her dumbfounded.

"I'm taking you home." Catherine replied matter-of-factly.

"Wha- but…" Sara just stood there, not understanding what was going on.

"You where bitten by strange bugs and Grissom's too scared of you to tell you that you have the night of so let's go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you." Sara stood her ground. This was dangerous territory.

"Excuse me?" Catherine turned in the doorway and looked at her.

"What are they? The bugs?" Sara eyed her suspiciously.

"Some rare new African insect." Catherine shrugged her shoulder as she opened the door. "They carry some form of thiopental sodium in their venom." With that she waved her car keys and walked out with a "Let's go."

"Truth serum?" Sara asked the empty room, not believing what she was hearing. "I'm gonna kill Grissom!"

With heavy steps, Sara reluctantly made her way out to the parking lot. She was done for, toast, finito. Oh god, wonder if there was still time to write a will?

--------------------------------------

_You know what to do my darlings :) _


	4. Cleaning and Caring

_You guys… I… Thank you all so much for your amazing and kind words!   
Well, here you are. I hope you're not too disappointed.  
"Too Late" will be updated soon too. I'm currently going through a stage of "I-can't-write-itis"  
Well Sam, update time;) and to the rest of you: read and enjoy. Feel free to drop a line or two ;)_

_Love,  
Jellicos_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**Stage four: Cleaning and Caring**

Sara hadn't said a word the entire drive to her apartment. After a few attempts of asking questions, Catherine had given up and they drove the last part in silence.

She tried so hard not to look at her, to avoid the long legs, the soft hands on the steering wheel, the blonde cascade of hair falling over her shoulder like a glittering golden waterfall.

Oh hell! When had she gotten this corny?

Well, as long as she kept her big mouth shut, she'd be fine.

"Mind if I come up and use your bathroom?" Sara turned and noticed that Catherine had stopped the car outside her apartment building.

"Uhm, no, I guess not. Come on up." Sara hurried out of the car and up to the door of her building. "Although with this truth serum thing in my system I was hoping to get away from you as soon as possible." Damn it! Why did she have to keep doing that?

Catherine was just grinning and Sara didn't find this reassuring. Not in the slightest!

She'd kept about two steps in front of Catherine all the way up to her apartment, making sure that she couldn't see her co-worker. If she didn't see her, she couldn't say anything embarrassing about her.

Well, this would be fun tomorrow. She was sure that was the only reason why Catherine was still here; to make fun of her tomorrow when the serum had worn off.

"Bathroom is just there on your left." She said quickly as she unlocked the door and stepped in, at all cost avoiding looking at Catherine.

"Thanks." She said softly as she brushed past Sara who tried fruitlessly to suppress a shiver.

Ok, so, this was bad. Sara was pacing her living room until she thought of the wonderful idea of making coffee. Well, as she saw it, this was the situation: She was in her apartment, full of truth serum thanks to Grissom's evil little bugs. Catherine, the female co-worker she'd had the hots for since the beginning of time was currently in her bathroom, fully aware of Sara's situation and finding it increasingly amusing. Ok, yeah, she was screwed.

"You have a lovely bathroom." And you have a lovely voice.

"And you have a lovely ass." Whoa, this was getting ridiculous!

But to her surprise, Catherine just smiled and took one of the coffee cups from her hand.

"Thank you." She smirked and Sara blushed slightly. "Come sit with me."

"I really shouldn't." Ok Sara, that was good. Keep being vague and you might get away with this.

"Why not?" Oh good, just great. Catherine was looking up at her over her steaming cup of coffee, those baby blues fixed on her. This would really help matters.

"Because you will ask me questions I don't think you want answered." She replied honestly. As if she had a choice.

"Please?" The blonde coaxed her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Sara agreed and hesitantly made her way over to the couch to sit next to the object of her most heated fantasies.

Yeah, that kind of thinking was good right now. It certainly wouldn't put her in any kind of awkward situation.

"You like my ass?" Catherine asked as if it was the most casual thing you could ask a co-worker.

"You know I do. In fact, I think you know that about 95 percent of the lab likes your ass." Sara had decided to go with the flow, to surrender. It couldn't get much worse than disaster, right?

"Who are the other five percent?" Cute Catherine, very cute. But it took the focus of Sara for a brief moment, so she was happy to reply.

"Gay males I assume." She shrugged.

"Oh." The blonde took another sip of her coffee. "What about gay females?"

"As far as I know, they like it." Way to avoid the topic. Good job Sidle!

"We have many gay females at the lab?"

"A few." Wow, this was going well.

"Who?" Uh-oh. Spoke too soon.

"Well, Wendy, Sofia and me I guess." Nice, make it casual.

"How do you know?" Ok, no reaction there. Sara wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"Well, Wendy is still swooning over you, Sofia asked me out once and I'm pretty sure I know my own preference. Well, I do now anyways. A bit of confusion before but hey, we all go through that, right?" Wow, babbling works even with truth serum in your system.

"Sofia asked you out?" Wait, was that jealousy? No, that was too much to ask.

"Yeah, a while ago." Why was she caring about who asked Sara out and not why Wendy had a crush on her, or why Sara knew that?

"So… you're dating Sofia then?" Did it suddenly get cold in here?

"No, I said she asked me out. I didn't say yes, she's not my type. She's very sweet and she's blonde which is a plus, but she's not the one I wanted to ask me out." Ok, where the hell did the vague thing go!

"So you like blondes then?" Oh, there was that amused tone again. Shit, Sara was in trouble now.

"I like a blonde." Good girl, the vague answers where back. Well, kind of.

"A blonde female I suppose?" Oh, now she was just fishing.

"No, a blonde poodle. You know what you want to ask, we both do! So why not just cut to the chase? Ask me!" Sara had enough. Placing her cup firmly on the coffee table, she turned to face Catherine who looked slightly shocked.

"I…" She cleared her throat. "Ask you what?"

"God!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Sara rose from her seat. "Do you have any idea how you infuriate me! You just piss me off to no end, but I never tell you anymore because I want you to like me, for us to be able to work together. Still, I miss the times we'd fight like mad only because you are so fucking hot when you're angry. And even now when you're looking at me like I'm completely insane I just want to grab you and kiss you." Well Sara. That should get her to clear out of here pretty damn quick.

"You want to kiss me?" Putting her cup down next to Sara's, Catherine stood up and walked the few steps that had put some air between them.

Sara nodded. She didn't know how to speak; it seemed to be a skill requiring mental capacities she currently did not possess.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The husky whisper sent shivers down Sara's spine, and she started wondering if the bug venom had included hallucinogenic substances as well.

"You… you're mocking me." Was all Sara could think.

"Do you want me?" Catherine's words rand through her body like tidal waves.

"Yes." She managed to utter, stuttering and shaking, one hand reaching up to cup the soft features of the face in front of her. Maybe if she touched her it would seem less dreamlike, more real. But the sight of Catherine Willows leaning into her touch made it all seem more like a dream than ever.

"Kiss me." The words where barely spoken, they where breathed, mouthed. But they where obeyed.

Sara was surprised to find that those lips where even softer than she'd dreamed them to be and as Catherine responded to the kiss, there seemed to be some sort of balloon effect in her chest.

The hand that had cupped Catherine's cheek was now making its way to bury itself in her soft blonde hair. A moan of pure contentment rose from her throat.

The kiss that had started off soft and innocent, quickly took a different turn as Catherine's tongue flickered over Sara's bottom lip, flesh nipping at flesh, begging for entrance.

Entrance Sara was all too willing to give and as velvety tongues started a heated battle for dominance, the brunette felt her back meeting something hard. Thank god for walls.

Catherine's hands had moved from around her neck to Sara's sides, the intensity in which she led the dance made Sara groan as she fought to keep standing upright.

All too soon the need for air became an issue but still, Sara found herself leaning in for more as Catherine pulled away.

"Mmmm…" Was all she could utter, her eyes still closed as she listened to Catherine trying to get her ragged breath under some control.

"Wow…" Catherine breathed as their foreheads met.

Sara couldn't hold back the giggle.

"What?" The confused look that met her under the blonde bangs made Sara smile.

"I kissed you." She mused.

"Trust me, I was there." Catherine replied, still looking a bit confused, but smiling none the less.

"No, you don't understand." Sara shook her head. "I kissed Catherine Willows." She had to make this clear. Especially since Catherine was looking at her like she just lost her mind for good. "You know how long I've been dreaming of this?" She confessed in a low breathed voice.

"Tell me…" Catherine whispered back.

"No." Sara shook her head again but didn't pull back.

"No?" There was a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"No, not yet. I'm not telling you any more until you take me out to dinner." Sara grinned smugly as she saw the look on the blonde's face change from worry to relief.

"Be ready in two hours." Catherine whispered in her ear, nibbling at her earlobe and earning herself a gasp.

Sara just nodded her head and with the sexiest smirk she'd ever seen in her life, Catherine was out the door.

As soon as the front door clicked shut, Sara's legs gave in and she slid down the wall sitting with her arms on her knees.

"I love bugs."

----------------------

_Hope you liked it. You know what to do now, right:)_


	5. Healing

_I'm really sorry for the long delay… My muse took a vacation. I told her to leave a note when she leaves, but she's a bit fickle.  
Thank you all so much for your kind words! They never fail to make my day, thank you!  
Anyway, here you are and I hope you enjoy!_

_Love,  
Jellicos  
_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Stage five: Healing**

Two hours, seven pairs of pants, and twelve tops later, Sara was sitting in her car outside Catherine's house trying to remember how to walk.

One foot in front of the other until you reach your destination. Right. Here we go.

Nothing happened.

Five minutes later she did get out of her car and walked up to the front door.

Knocking. Right. Raise your right hand and do it.

Another thirty-seven seconds later she knocked on it.

She could hear the loud shout from within: "I got it!" A young female voice rang through the heavy wooden door.

"Hey Lindsey." Sara had to smile at the youngest Willows who opened the door with such enthusiasm it almost looked like it would fall of its hinges.

"Sara! Mom told me what happened!" Lindsey almost shouted as soon as she laid eyes on the brunette.

"Uh-oh." This could not be good.

"So, is it true? You really can't lie?" Lindsey looked sceptically at her, reminding Sara so much of Catherine that it was almost uncanny.

This wasn't good. It was one thing to get interrogated by Catherine, but this could only end in disaster.

"Nope." She replied while peaking in through the door. "Cath?" She called out in hopes of getting her co-worker's attention.

"She's not ready yet." Lindsey informed her as she crossed her arms over her chest, eying Sara sternly. "So, what are your intentions with my mother?" She asked, sounding much too old for her age.

"Wine her, dine her, show her how much she means to me. And hopefully feel her up." As she realized what she'd let slip, Sara bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ewwww!" Lindsey dramatically threw her hands over her ears.

"I'm sorry Linds, but don't ask unless you really want to know. Not today." Sara said carefully.

"Ok, you're right." Straightening up again, Lindsey cocked her head to the side. "Do you like her?"

"Very much." This she could answer.

"Do you love her?" Wow, Sara briefly wondered if interrogation-skills where hereditary. Or maybe Lindsey had just been watching her mother too much.

"I think so." She answered earnestly wondering how much of this she would have to endure today.

"Do I really have to eat vegetables or is it just something mom says?" Wow, the kid was too bright for her own good.

"You do have to eat your vegetables Linds." Catherine's voice came from the end of the hallway. Sara sighed in relief. Saved by the bell.

"Wow…" Or maybe she'd just gone from bad to worse. Catherine looked incredible. The spaghetti strapped light blue dress reached her mid thigh and showed ample cleavage. Sara found herself in an inner conflict as to where to let her eyes rest. "You look…" Sara trailed off as she forced her eyes to stop raking over Catherine's body.

"Yes?" Catherine asked suggestively but Sara took one look at Lindsey and then zipped her mouth shut with her fingers, making the older Willows smile and the younger break into another chorus of 'eeeew!'

Forty minutes and a quick drive later, they where seated at a cosy and very dimly lit outside restaurant eating. Well, Sara was eating. Catherine seemed to busy watching the brunette trying to persuade the stubborn tagliatelle to wrap itself neatly around her fork.

"How's your food?" She asked not even trying to hide the wide smile on her face.

"The pasta is a bit overcooked, there is too much basil in the sauce and the wine is a bit too dry for my taste." Sara replied not being able to keep to her standard phrase of 'it's good'. "But the view is breathtaking." She added as she looked up at her now blushing date.

"I think I like this truth thing." Catherine said quietly.

"No, you like embarrassing me." Sara muttered into her food.

"That's just an added bonus." Came the casual reply as Catherine finally dug into her food with a satisfied moan. "You're so cute when you blush." Sara found her food very interesting. "Like that." Catherine continued with a smirk.

"You're loving this." Sara pouted.

"Yes, I am." Catherine admitted as she popped a cucumber into her mouth.

"It's not fair! Why do these things always happen to me?" She whined as she threw her fork down next to her plate.

"Because you stuck your hand into a package of unidentified bugs in Grissom's office." Catherine pointed out.

"Well, if you're gonna be all rational about it." Sara muttered, earning herself a chuckle form Catherine.

"Why did you anyway?" She asked, still wondering how her bright co-worker managed to get herself into this mess.

"I wasn't thinking. Or well, I was but about other more distracting things." She confessed, taking a large sip of her red wine.

"Oh? What things?" Catherine asked smugly, having an idea or two about what was going on in that mind of hers.

"You. You in a lab coat. You with your glasses on. You screaming my name." Sara confessed to her glass.

"My lab coat? And glasses?" She asked, raising a brow.

"Uh-huh." Sara just nodded.

"I'll have to remember that." Came the husky whisper from the other side of the table. Sara had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"'K…" When did her voice get so high-pitched? Oh god, oh god, oh my god!

"You okay?"

"Mhm." Sara nodded, her hair falling in her face as she kept her eyes almost painfully focused on her food.

"What's wrong?" Catherine put her fork down and leaned over to take Sara's hand.

"mavipoblsfoksothenyoclev." Sara muttered.

"What was that?"

"I'm having problems focusing on anything other than your cleavage." She spoke up; forcing her eyes to meet amused blue ones.

"Really?" The sexy half smirk was topped off with a very low voice and a slight adjustment of her upper torso.

"Stop that." Sara's voice was low and her eyes firmly glued to her date.

"Why?" The innocent voice wasn't working with the seductive smirk.

"You're driving me crazy." Sara all but hissed, her eyes turning darker making Catherine's smile fade and her breath to hitch.

"Oh…" Was all that the blonde could utter and a small smile appeared on Sara's face at knowing she could actually affect Catherine too.

"So, how is your food then?" She asked, her smile widening at the fact that it took Catherine a while to answer.

"Uh… Huh?" Catherine shook her head. "Oh, it's fine." She replied sheepishly.

"Would you like something more to drink?" A slick haired waiter asked Catherine with a cheesy smile, not paying the slightest attention to the other woman at the table.

"We're fine thank you." Catherine replied politely before turning back to Sara who was eying the man with annoyance.

"I'll say." He said with a wink. That's it! Sara had enough. She knew everyone in here was looking at Catherine. She didn't like it, but there was nothing she could do about it. People would always look at her, and Sara couldn't blame them. But no one treated her with such disrespect.

"Stop embarrassing yourself." She sneered at the man who finally seemed to acknowledge her presence. "Look at her," She gestured to Catherine. "She can have anyone she wants in this place. You really think she'd ever pick you? Come on!"

The waiter looked like Sara had just reached into his greasy hair and plucked out his manhood. Without a word he walked off, leaving a surprised looking Catherine watching her date.

"I can have anyone I want?" She asked.

"Of course you can. Who could resist you?" Sara said looking at her like she'd just lost her mind. "And you damned well know it." She added.

"Well, not really no." Catherine said, letting her eyes wander over the place. "I know when someone is checking me out…" She started counting under her breath as she turned in her seat to get the view of the entire restaurant. "But there are… three, four, five men and two women who have been looking at you since the moment we walked in that door." She concluded, turning to face a very sceptically looking Sara.

"Excuse me?" Was all she could think of to say. There where about twenty-five people in the restaurant, and Sara had a very hard time believing that seven of them where checking her out. Especially when she was sitting there with Catherine.

"You don't even know it do you?" Catherine asked making Sara furrow her brow.

"Know what?" She really wasn't following this anymore.

"That you are beautiful. That people all around you are watching you, turning their heads to get a better look." Sara blushed at her words and started poking in her food. She was crazy.

"You're crazy. They do not." She muttered.

"I do." Catherine stated simply and took another sip of her wine as Sara looked up at her.

"And I join half the lab in watching you." Sara replied.

"Really? Do tell." Catherine smirked and Sara felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"I just… do." Good job Sidle! Way to work the vagueness!

"When?" Uh-oh. Busted.

"Uhm…" She tried to stall, but Catherine was doing a good job at piercing her with her gaze. "When we work?"

"Nice try. Details Sidle."

"Well, when you bend over the microscope. When you are too engrossed in a crime scene to notice me watching, when you sit in your office doing paper work, every chance I get." That could possibly cover it.

"Well, next time, feel free to do something about it." Oh god, that smirk…

"Uhm… ok…" Eloquence was her Achilles heel for the evening.

"How about we have desert at your place?" Catherine asked as she picked up her wallet and placed a few bills on the table. "No." She stopped Sara who was about to protest. "You asked me to take you out, and this is the price you pay. Besides, you're buying the desert." She winked and made to stand up.

"Ok…" She followed Catherine out the door, more than happy just watching her hips move as she walked. Sara made a mental note to thank Grissom for being an eccentric lunatic and bringing those weird bugs into the lab.

God, this was the best night of her life! The embarrassment aside of course.

-------------------------------------------------

_You know the drill my darlings. Please? I feed on your words;) _


	6. The relapse

_For your patience my wonderful, amazing readers and reviewers, here is the last chapter. I hope you like it._

_Love,  
Jellicos_

_--------------------------------------  
_

**Stage six: The relapse**

She didn't know just how long she'd been sitting in her car. But she was sure she'd seen both Greg and Wendy walk into the labs while she'd been there.

Last night had been amazing. After the dinner they had made their way over to Sara's place, stopping only to pick up some ice cream for desert.

It had taken all her self control not to jump Catherine right then and there and her date sure wasn't making it easy for her. Every chance she got, Catherine had teased her, brushed up against her, giving oh so sexy smiles and looks, comments that made Sara turn liquid just thinking back on. But they had both decided it was too soon. Well, after Catherine had managed to make her into a wet puddle on the floor that is.

They hadn't talked emotions yet, Sara wasn't sure where she stood. But it was ok, because dear god the goodnight kiss had been incredible.

She decided to ignore the goofy smile she felt spread across her face at the memory, felt her body tingle as she thought of Catherine's lips to hers. Gripping the steering wheel she exhaled deeply.

She needed to get inside, go to work or something. Yes, work. Work was good, kept her focused on other things.

Although working with Catherine could have other consequences. Her mind drifted to her co-worker… Catherine working in the lab, meticulously looking over the evidence. Catherine in the lab, in her low cut top bending over the lay out table. Catherine in the lab, on top of the table withering beneath her… Ok, not helping Sidle!

Damn her overactive libido!

Looking at her watch she realized her shift started five minutes ago. With that she left her fantasies in the car as she jumped out and almost forgot to lock it. Halfway across the parking lot she remembered she'd forgotten her bag in the car.

Finally walking inside three minutes later, Sara was extremely grateful that the serum had worn off. She'd spent half an hour in front of the mirror this morning telling lies to her own image. It had been quite entertaining as she realised that she could tell the most elaborate stories to her mirrored image. It was less amusing to realise that she was a horrible liar.

Not that any of it did much good now, she thought as she walked into her assigned lab and saw Catherine standing bent over the microscope in her lab coat and glasses.

Sara knew she was doing this on purpose, leaning a bit more than she had to, and making sure her unusually short skirt was visible under the white coat.

Again she damned the serum, she damned Grissom, she damned his quite honestly freaky obsession with gross bugs that bordered on fetish, and she certainly did not forget to damn her treacherous body for instantly reacting to the mesmerising sight in front of her.

Catherine was humming softly, tapping her finger to the microscope in beat with the tune. For a fleeting moment Sara imagined how that body of hers moved, but she decided that was a dangerous path to walk, serum or not.

"Hey." Sara managed to utter almost flawlessly as she hesitantly walked in the room.

"Sara, give me a hand." Catherine purred, not even looking up from the scope. Sara had to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

"Uhm… sure." She agreed and walked up to stand beside the blonde.

"Here." Catherine said, finally taking her eyes away from the machine. She reached behind her and took hold of Sara's hand, pulling it with her to fasten it on the little knob on the microscope. "Look." She exhorted and Sara bent down over the eyepiece to get a good look.

She shivered as she felt Catherine's hair brush against the side of her face.

"I saw you watching me…" She whispered against her cheek, making Sara whimper.

She could feel the blonde smirking as she straightened up.

"Feeling better today?" She asked not even trying to hide the smugness in her voice at making Sara react so easily.

"I'll get back to you on that one." Sara replied honestly, not quite sure if she was going to survive this shift at all.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better we do have a crime scene to process today." Catherine said and watched with a smile as Sara's face lit up.

"Yeah?" She asked, suddenly feeling a bit bad about being so excited about someone else being in trouble. But Catherine's soft chuckle made things all better again.

"I do love it when you get all excited about things." She said with probably the most seductive smirk Sara had ever seen in her life. She was stunned at the fact that she could walk behind Catherine to the break room.

Everything she'd ever learned I physics told her that logically she shouldn't be able to walk once her legs turned to jelly. Guess it was just one of nature's flukes.

Like turning her legs into desert food.

Grissom was still scared off her and made his entrance and exit within thirty seconds. A new record for him.

While Greg, Nick and Warrick where busy trying to prove that the serum had worn off.

"Is your top pink?" Greg asked and Sara rolled her eyes at the fact that the young CSI had chosen to ask her about her top.

"No, it's green and you need to stop ogling it." She said with a teasing tone in her voice, never the less managing to bring a blush out of the man.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Nick exclaimed. "She wouldn't lye about her top and Greg is always ogling her!"

"I've got one." Warrick said self-confidently as he took his place directly in front of Sara. "Who in here would you like to make out with if you had the chance?" He asked, his green eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Nice one 'Rick!" Nick patted his friend on the back in a very masculine way and Sara made a repeat-performance of her eye rolling.

"Sorry boys, you're all out." She said with a shrug and smirked at the mock disappointed sounds emanating from all three of them.

"So it's me then?" Catherine asked from behind the boys making them all turn and their faces broaden in childlike excitement.

"I don't know, you any good?" Sara asked with a cock of her head.  
Greg literally fell down on the sofa while Nick and Warrick sat down on two chairs close to the two women for front row seats.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The blonde said, her eyes completely focused on Sara and her hands on her hips.

"Eeeh," Sara wrinkled her nose a bit and shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe later." With that she held up her keys and didn't even try to hide the grin on her face as she caught sight of three men who seemed to have been slapped across the face. "Come on, I'm driving."

"You just turned me down in front of the guys!" Catherine exclaimed as she caught up with Sara on the parking lot.

"What you gonna do about it?" Sara asked with a cocky grin on her face. She was loving this. It was payback time, and she was just getting started.

"Oh, I'm gonna get you for this…" Catherine promised and Sara's breath hitched at the flare of excitement in the baby blues.

"I'm sorry." She tried. Oh god she was doomed.

"Not yet you're not." Catherine promised. "Now drive."

It had been a long drive where Sara had to put all her concentration into not running them off the road.

Catherine on the other hand had her hands full with something else, mostly Sara's thigh.

They worked the scene as professionals, except for the occasional close brushes of bodies together. Sara could feel Catherine's eyes on her the entire time. In the cramped little apartment she could often feel the heat of her body, and hear the sounds she made as she adjusted her body to fit into cramped spaces or trying to avoid contaminating blood pools.

But the thing that did her in was when the heat got too much and Catherine pulled her shirt on, leaving her in nothing but a silky spaghetti-strapped top and a few beads of sweat running down her temples.

Sara needed better ammunition.

"I'm just going to put my kit in my locker; can you take these to Hodges?" Catherine asked her as they walked into the air conditioned labs about five hours later.

"Sure thing." Sara replied as she took the bags from the blonde, more than thrilled to be in the cool and not-even-close-to-secluded confinements of the CSI labs.

The day had been pure agony and Sara wasn't sure how long she could survive.

For a second or two she considered the idea of following Catherine into the locker room and pinning her up against the wall. But then, that would completely ruin her payback plan.

After dropping off the two big brown paper bags with Hodges, it took another two minutes before she head a loud cry from the locker rooms.

Leaning back against the wall with her arms over her chest, she smiled mischievously as she waited for her lecture.

She could hear the brisk tapping of high heels to the floor and the bellowing sound of Catherine's voice ringing through the labs.

"Sara Sidle I'm gonna kill you!" Echoed through the steel and glass walls coating the hallways, making lab techs and other intelligent people hide under their desks. "How dare you put those nasty little bugs in my locker! I'm going to ravage you senseless and-" Both the yelling and the clicking sound stopped and Sara couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Thank heavens for Grissom's freaky little bugs.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Oh come on, you know what makes me happy;)_


End file.
